nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Darunia
History Unified Timeline The Hyrulean Civil War During the civil war Darunia is said to have joined the force of the King of Hyrule who unified the tribes of Hyrule and considered him as one of his sworn brother marking Darunia's respect for him. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' Darunia is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. He is the leader of the Gorons, a race of mountain giants. Link finds Darunia in Goron City. By now Dodongos, a violent species, have taken over Death Mountain, which itself was sealed by Ganondorf. Ganondorf did this due to the Gorons refusing to turn over their Spiritual Stone of Fire. It is suggested to Link in the game that he should play Saria's song, which after playing it in front of Darunia he starts dancing cheerfully due to the charming melody. After giving Link an accessory that allows him to lift bombs from Bomb Plants and toss them, Link manages to destroy the rock blocking the path to Death Mountain. He ventures inside and defeats all of the enemies within, granting the Gorons access to their primary food source. As an act of appreciation Darunia hands over the Spiritual Stone of Fire and make him one of his sworn brother. Adult Timeline 7 years after Ganondorf insurection Darunia is seen trying to free his people from Ganondorf who wanted to feed them to Volvagia a dragon which was sealed by an ancien Goron hero wielding the Megaton Hammer, after Volvagia's demise at the hands of Link he is revealed to be the sage of fire, one of the Seven Sages and as such, he helped Link facing Ganondorf and ultimately sealing him. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' In The Wind Waker, Darunia can be seen on a stained glass in his honor along with the others sages from Ocarina of Time Unclassified Information More than 10000 years before [[The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild|''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild]] The Sheikah decided to name the Divine Beast Vah Rudania in his honor Non-canon appearance ''Hyrule Warriors''/''Hyrule Warriors Legends'' Darunia appear as a playable character in both games, he wield the Magic Hammer History In-game description "When Cia opened a doorway to the era of the Hero of Time, a brave warrior stepped through the portal and added his strength to the current battle, just as he had done ages before. As a proud Goron chieftain, Darunia makes his home in Goron City, located in the heart of the volcanic Death Mountain. Like all Gorons, his entire diet consists of rocks. It's Goron tradition to refer to loved ones and trusted allies as "brother," an attribute Darunia has not left behind on his journey through the ages." -Darunia, Goron Chief Historical Entry Tutorial Bio Materials drops *Silver materials - Darunia's Spikes *Gold materials - Darunia's Bracelet Trivia *He was named after Darunia, a town in ''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link''. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Characters in Hyrule Warriors Category:Male Category:Zelda sage Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time sage Category:Gorons Category:Playable characters Category:Leaders Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Master Spirits